Various types of beverages are known. Some beverages, such as water and colas, have relatively low turbidity giving them a transparent or clear appearance. Other beverages such as juices have relatively higher turbidity and thus have an opaque appearance.
Often, it is desired that the beverage have a relatively high turbidity. The turbidity of such beverages can be increased by the use of a clouding system.
A need exists for a beverage clouding system that results in a cloudy beverage, the taste of which is not adversely affected by the addition of the clouding system. In addition, it would be desirable for the clouding system to provide one or more beneficial properties to the beverage in addition to the clouding property.